


Just Phil

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Why are their tags their names?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: With everyone but Techno he had a title, but with Techno he was just “Phil”. He couldn’t appreciate it more.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If the CC included feels uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 92





	Just Phil

**Author's Note:**

> HI, SO, I’M TERRIBLE AT WRITING PHILZA BUT I DECIDED TO GIVE IT A TRY? I MIGHT SOMEHOW BE WORSE AT WRITING HIM THAN DREAM AND THAT’S A FEAT IN ITSELF SO APPRECIATE IT.

With Techno he was just Phil, not Dad. 

Wilbur had liked to joke that Phil was his did and Techno was his twin, which technically made Phil Techno’s father. Techno didn’t seem to appreciate it much. He denied it constantly, and at times Phil certainly appreciated it.

Techno didn’t treat him like Fundy, just some old man that was the father of his father, even if Phil was kind enough it was hard to understand the younger, so Phil somewhat gave up.

Techno didn’t treat him like Tommy, a father-figure but pressuring him. You’d think it’d be the other way around but that wasn’t the case, Phil was aware he wasn’t the best ‘father’ to Tommy but in return, Tommy hadn’t been the greatest either. Tommy treated him almost like Techno quite a bit, like he was easily replaceable. Phil certainly hadn’t been proud in the least when he heard what Tommy had done to Techno.

Techno didn’t treat him like Wilbur, technically Ghostbur now, someone to stay away from. Wilbur when he was alive hadn’t been very close to Phil, preferring to stay around with friends or with Sally when she was still alive. Sally had been a sweet girl, and Phil missed her at times, she’d respected him in a way neither of his kids now.

Techno didn’t treat him like Tubbo, the boy who had betrayed Tommy then immediately got him back by showing a bit of sorrow for the banishment. Phil and Techno had taken Tommy in after the exile, Tubbo had even caused the exile! Phil had raised Tubbo, his adopted son since he was a kid. He was certainly not proud of how things had turned out with the two.

The only one he could think came close to Techno was a young boy named Ranboo, in a sense Phil almost adopted him. Techno needed to like the kid too, a young enderman hybrid. The kid kept a few secrets but he was loyal enough, even if at times it seemed a lot closer to naivety than loyalty. It was a bit hard to trust him, seeing as he had a few memory problems, but Phil tried. He was a kid, not unlike Tommy, and didn’t exactly seem to know what was going on. He hadn’t been around for long, yet had seen so much happen.

Yet with Techno he was just Phil, not Dad or Grandpa, or anything else, just Phil. 

Just Phil.


End file.
